Barriers for protecting drivers are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,735 discloses an enclosure about the driver of a typical mass transit bus. The driver's location is surrounded by a rear wall with transparent windows therein and a side wall also with transparent windows therein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,286 discloses a compartment for the bus driver having transparent, multi-layered, bullet-proof paneling. All of the paneling is vertically oriented. U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,946 discloses a barrier shield having selective transparent areas therein that incorporates particular optical glare and reflection reduction methods utilizing diffractive and grating techniques within a slanted insert having selective openings therethrough. The barrier shield is mounted within the closure door enabling the driver/operator to view the passengers through the closure door barrier shield using, typically, the inside rear-view mirror without compromise to safety or security. U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,836 discloses a removable protective shield for use with motorcycles wherein an accessory shield is securable to the exterior surface of the motorcycle shield for protection of an individual during use of the motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,495 discloses a body shield made of bullet-proof type material for support by an individual provided with a window portion within the shield. U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,242 discloses a protective shield in the contour of a clip board, windshield for a vehicle, and a face shield for a helmet to be utilized by an individual for protection thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,898 discloses a protective panel construction for windows of a self-propelled vehicle including fabric strap members and the like for securement of the panels to a windshield. U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,032 discloses a vertical screen which is mounted between the driver and the passenger. The screen is operated by a foot pedal which allows the driver to move the screen upwardly when desired. U.S. Pat, No. 3,469,090 discloses a bullet-proof partition incorporating a money transfer opening. U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,195 discloses still another type of protective device or enclosure for the driver of a taxicab; which compartment consists of a glass partition and includes electric locking means coupled to the passenger doors.